


Put a little faith in lullabies

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1000 words, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Implied Secret Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magic Reveal, Mostly fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, and a small flame came to life in Merlin’s palms, its heat radiating to Merlin’s skin. Merlin slowly lifted his gaze to Gwaine’s face, and found him staring wide-eyed at the fire in Merlin’s hands. Gwaine lifted his shocked gaze a moment later and met Merlin’s eyes.“You have magic?”





	Put a little faith in lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> _You are laid so low with loving me, you can barely see the sky,_   
>  _but love, you're not the only one needing holding when you cry._   
>  _I don't know the road ahead. I don't really have to try_   
>  _to hold all of the answers. I'll just hold you by and by._   
>  _Lover, could you put a little faith in lullabies?_
> 
> _I feel your magic coming. Wrap it 'round me like a vine._  
>  _Lover, let me stay a while. Put your trust in lullabies._  
>  _I don't know who's wilder. I don't really have to try_  
>  _to know all of the answers. I will know you by and by._  
>  _Lover, can you trust me, and believe in lullabies?_  
>  _Oh, lover, let me stay a while, and I'll weave you lullabies. -- Believe in Lullabies,_ SJ Tucker

“I thought I might find you here.”

Merlin turned where he was staring at a small stream in a forest clearing – his “thinking clearing,” Gwaine called it – to see Gwaine walking in, a faint smile on his face.

Merlin let out a low breath and turned back to where he was looking before. “You know me too well,” he huffed.

He heard Gwaine chuckle, followed by the knight’s footsteps as he walked into the clearing. He sat next to Merlin in the grass, leaning back on his hands and legs extended out in front of him. Merlin didn’t meet his eyes.

“So?” Gwaine prompted, “… why can’t you leave Camelot?”

Merlin frowned, wondering how to respond.

Earlier that day, he and Gwaine had had their first… Merlin hesitated to call it a fight, but it certainly wasn’t a casual conversation. The two of them had been almost caught sharing a moment of affection in the hallway, and it was after that that Gwaine had suggested they run away. Leave Camelot. Find somewhere where they could live together without fear of what others would think.

Merlin had immediately balked at the idea, telling Gwaine that he couldn’t leave. That he could _never_ leave Arthur. Unsurprisingly, had Gwaine wanted to know why. But Merlin couldn’t give an explanation. Not then.

Merlin’s duties had summoned him away, and when he had some time alone he had gone to his thinking clearing to, well, think.

This was where Gwaine had found him.

Merlin turned to Gwaine and bit his lip. They’d been courting for almost half a year at this point, and Merlin still hadn’t told Gwaine about his magic. Merlin just didn’t know _how._ Or if he even _should_.

“Gwaine…” Merlin started. He turned so he was on his knees, facing him. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Gwaine’s expression turned to one of concern, but he sat upright. “I’m listening.”

“But… before I do,” Merlin said, “Promise me that you won’t tell anyone.”

Gwaine was taken aback, but more from confusion than shock. “Merlin –”

“You might – _will_ think of me differently after this, Gwaine,” Merlin interrupted, meeting his eyes. He took in a breath and continued, “If you decide after this that you don’t want to be with me anymore –”

“Merlin.”

“Or that you hate me –”

_“Merlin.”_

“Or that you never want to see me again –”

 _“Merlin!”_ Gwaine suddenly grabbed Merlin’s hands, and Merlin found that he couldn’t speak. Gwaine pursed his lips, thinking, but then said, “Whatever it is, I swear that I will never tell anyone. And while I don’t think anything you can tell me will make me ‘never want to see you again,’ I promise you that whatever it is, your secret is safe with me.”

Merlin didn’t move for a moment, but then he let out a shaky breath and he nodded. “Okay.”

Merlin took his hands back from Gwaine, wondering what to do. His hands were shaking, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He met Gwaine’s eyes. Would they ever look at him the same way - with love and adoration - again?

Merlin held his hands out in front of him, palms up, and lowered his gaze to them.

 _“_ _Forbæ_ _r_ _nan.”_

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, and a small flame came to life in Merlin’s palms, its heat radiating to Merlin’s skin. Merlin slowly lifted his gaze to Gwaine’s face, and found Gwaine staring wide-eyed at the fire in Merlin’s hands. Gwaine lifted his shocked gaze a moment later and met Merlin’s eyes.

_“You have magic?”_

Merlin nodded nervously. What was Gwaine thinking?

Gwaine looked between the fire and Merlin’s face once more – several times in fact – before settling on Merlin’s face. “Merlin… _what are you doing in Camelot? You could be killed!”_

Merlin stuttered as he tried to respond and the fire vanished. “Well, I –”

But then Gwaine lunged forward and hugged Merlin. Neither of them spoke for a moment, before Gwaine asked softly, “How long have you been hiding it?”

Merlin’s throat caught. “My whole life,” he whispered in return, his voice breaking.

Gwaine leaned back and placed a hand to Merlin’s cheek, his disbelieving eyes searching Merlin’s. But before Merlin could speak, Gwaine had leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss, an _accepting_ kiss, on Merlin’s lips.

Merlin nearly sobbed with relief right then. Gwaine didn’t hate him. He still loved him.

Gwaine leaned back a moment later and his eyes flicked between Merlin’s. Merlin froze when he met Gwaine’s eyes. They seemed – sad. Had Merlin been wrong?

Gwaine spoke once more, but his voice had no trace of the fear or anger Merlin had feared to find. His voice was low, and in it Merlin could hear… hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I…” Merlin began, but then he turned away again.

“Merlin,” Gwaine said with a huff as he guided Merlin’s face so it was once more facing his. “I was raised outside Camelot. People in Caerleon… really didn’t care about magic. You either had it or you didn’t. I…” He sighed and shook his head, looking disappointed. “I thought you knew I didn’t hate it.”

Merlin’s chest clenched. “I’m sorry –”

Gwaine placed a finger to Merlin’s lips, silencing him. “Don’t apologize,” Gwaine said softly. “I understand. I’m just sorry that you felt you couldn’t tell me sooner.” Gwaine smiled faintly, but then his brow furled, and he was taken aback. “But, seriously: _what_ in the _ever loving_ _–_ _”_ Gwaine then used a word that caused Merlin to recoil – “are you doing in _Camelot?!”_

Merlin turned sheepish. “I’m protecting Arthur.”

Gwaine blinked. “What? Why?”

“Because…” Merlin sighed. “It’s a long story.”

Gwaine didn’t respond for a moment, his expression unreadable. “Tell me it, then,” Gwaine said as he took Merlin’s hand. “I want to know everything, Merlin.”

Merlin glanced up. “Everything?”

Gwaine’s eyes met Merlin’s, and he squeezed Merlin’s hand. Gwaine smiled, and somehow, with that single smile, Merlin knew that everything was going to be alright.

_“Everything.”_


End file.
